tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Louhi Pohjola
Louhi Pohjola y Luiman is a half-elven witch of Fraquid descent who comes from the city of Luma. She's a member of the House of Luiman and the Red Sun Coven, holding the title of Mater Lachrymarum, or Mother of Tears, in the latter. She has had business with many people, including Katsutoshi Kobayashi and the Finian Clan, over the years. Biography Early Years Louhi was born as the bastard child of Duke Ilmarinen of Luma and a human woman. Because of this, she ended up with the derogatory Fraquid term 'Pohjola' added to her name which would keep reminding her that she would never be a blueblood's equal. Louhi always wished to prove herself despite her lowborn origins and worked hard to make her father notice him. Eventually the Duke did just that, recognizing her as his kin but refusing to grant her a title due to the comments from his spouse, Duchess Mielikki. Louhi didn't give up, however, and continued her efforts; after all, she hadn't chosen to be born as a bastard, but she intended to change the world to that in which even bastards would be recognized for their value. She ended up joining the Red Sun, a coven of witches, and found many kindred women in its ranks. Details of what happened remain shrouded, but she eventually ended up with the title Mater Lachrymarum, or Mother of Tears, as she rose to one of the top positions in the Coven over the decades. She did all this while still showing up in Luma from time to time in her role as a merchant of exotic wares. During her time travelling, she met with several people such as the Finian Clan, Katsutoshi Kobayashi and Delora d'Zarnagon and befriended them, finding their skills and knowledge useful while offering her knowledge to them in return. She eventually ended up involved in Katsutoshi and the Finians' plans which ended up including the witches of the Coven as well in preparation for something grand to bring Balance to the world. Godslayer Era Heart of Darkness Louhi contacted Janus Todd and Gilgamesh in Reign after they'd arrived there, letting them know of what the Coven had been doing while she learned of the events that had transpired in Malperdy and what role the Fellowship of Hidefall had played in it. She then met with Corwin Finian and helped him and Axikasha Keiran elude pursuers from the Order of the Black Rose. Later on she contacted Corwin again with Janus and Gilgamesh in tow, persuading him to contnue on his path despite his conflicted feelings over Ax and her role in the Cause. More info later. Despair's Wake The group ended up in Yamato thanks to the teleportation spell and boarded a ship after they found themselves stranded on an island. The ship ended up taking them to Shipwreck Cove, however, where the group would stay as "guests" of the Blue Dragon pirates and their leader, Pirate King Kuro Tori. This had been part of the group's plan, though, and as soon as they got settled into the Cove, the group's core members began making preparations for several rituals where Haruko's and Katsutoshi's twins and the gods within them would play a major role. Aliases and Nicknames ; Mater Lachrymarum : Also known as the Mother of Tears, this is her title in the Red Sun Coven. ; Pohjola : Her surname, which can be translated as 'north' in the elven dialect in Luma, indicates her 'lowborn' status as a bastard child of the noble family. ; Witch of the North : One of her titles. Appearance Clad in the blue clothes of the Fraquid merchants. She has white hair and blue eyes and skin which is a bit darker than most of her kin. She has an aura of mature beauty around her. Personality and Traits Outspoken, crafty, charming. Powers and Abilities She's an above average mage with extensive knowledge about witchcraft. Relationships Corwin Finian Louhi and Corwin know each other from years ago as they've been travelling together for the same cause. There's tension between them although Louhi is the more teasing one whereas Corwin tries to remain straight-faced in her company. See also *House of Luiman *Red Sun Category:Characters Category:House of Luiman Category:Libaterra Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Red Sun Category:Third Age